j_dramafandomcom-20200223-history
TV Tokyo
is a television station headquartered in Toranomon, Minato, Tokyo, Japan."Corporate Data." TV Tokyo. Retrieved on June 21, 2010. Also known as , a blend of "terebi" and "Tokyo", it is the key station of TX Network. It is one of the major Tokyo television stations, particularly specializing in anime. The station is partly owned by Nihon Keizai Shimbun. History TV Tokyo was established by the Japan Science Promotion Foundation in 1951 and started broadcasting on April 12, 1964. A limited liability company, Tokyo Channel 12 Production, was formed for the channel on July 1, 1968. In October 1973, the name was shortened to Tokyo Channel 12 and it took over the broadcasting from the foundation. A month later, it became a general purpose TV station along with Japan Educational Television (now TV Asahi). In 1981, it was again renamed, this time to Television Tokyo Channel 12. In 1983, TV Tokyo formed the Mega TON Network (now TXN) with TV Osaka, and Aichi Television Broadcasting. The company shifted its head offices from Shiba Park to Toranomon in December 1985. On June 25, 2004, the company assumed its current English name of TV Tokyo Corporation. Related companies * TV Tokyo Holdings（ ） * BS Japan（ ） * TV Tokyo Broadband（ ） * TV Tokyo Music（ ） * PROTX（ ） * AT-X（ ） * FM Inter-Wave Inc.（ ） * IntaracTV（ ） * Nikkei CNBC（ ） * TV Tokyo America Inc. Broadcasting Digital *Call sign: JOTX-DTV *Remote controller ID 7 *Tokyo Tower: Channel 23 Analog Analog Transmission ceased on 24 July 2011. *Call sign: JOTX-TV *Tokyo Tower: Channel 12 Television Programs News * TXN News * News Morning Satellite * E Morning * NEWS Answer * World Business Satellite * Yasuhiro Tase's Weekly News Bookstore（ ） Economic Programs * Nikkei special The Dawn of Gaia（ ） * Nikkei special The Cambria Palace（ ） Documentary Programs * Beauty giants（ ） * Solomon flow（ ） Information Programs ; Daily * 7 Studio Bratch! * Ladies 4 ; Saturday * Ad-machick Tengoku（ ） Sports Programs * Neo Sports * Winning Horse racing（ ） * Ryo Ishikawa special "RESPECT" Anime & Kids Anime * ''Pocket Monsters'' (also known as: Pokémon) ** Pokémon: Pocket Monsters ** Pokémon: Advanced Generation ** Pokémon: Diamond & Pearl ** Pokémon: Best Wishes! ** Pokémon: XY * Aikatsu * Jewelpet * Tamagotchi * BLEACH * Metal Fight Beyblade (also known as: Beyblade) ** ''Metal Fight Beyblade 4D'' ** Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G * Kiba (anime) * NARUTO * Fortune Arterial * Gin Tama * Zettai Karen Children * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi（ ） * ''Inazuma Eleven'' ** ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' ** ''Inazuma Eleven GO: Chrono Stone'' ** ''Inazuma Eleven GO: Galaxy'' * The Prince of Tennis ** ''New Prince of Tennis'' (Aichi Television) * Last Exile * Tottoko Hamutaro ** Tottoko Hamutaro Dechu * Fairy Tail * Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu (also known as: Baka and Test) ** Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu: Nii * Danball Senki (also known as: Little Battlers eXperience) ** Danball Senki W * Mainichi Kaasan（ ） * Cardfight!! Vanguard（ 、TV Aichi） ** ''Cardfight!! Vanguard: Asia Circuit Hen'' ( 、TV Aichi) * Onegai My Melody * Magical Princess Minky Momo * Captain Tsubasa * Neon Genesis Evangelion * Keroro Gunso * Tamagotchi! * ''Cross Fight B-Daman'' * Yu-Gi-Oh! ** Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters ** Yu-Gi-Oh! GX ** Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's ** Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal ** Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V * Sket Dance * Sonic X * Soul Eater (manga) * Bakuto Sengen Daigunder * Dennou Boukenki Webdiver * Blue Dragon * A Penguin's Troubles * MapleStory (anime) Kids Programs * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks * The Save-Ums * Fluffy Gardens * Skunk Fu! * Henry"s World * Dave the Barbarian * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs * Yin Yang Yo! * Boo! * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Little Robots * Mama Mirabelle * The Koala Brothers * Sea Princesses * Lunar Jim * Dragon Tales * Engie Benjy * Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * My Friends Tigger & Pooh * Will and Dewitt * Rubbadubbers * Tiny Planets * Pet Alien * The Buzz on Maggie * Caillou * Mucha Lucha! * Xiaolin Showdown * The Adventures of Gracie Lou * Transformers: Prime * My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic * Ultraman Ginga * Rocket Monkeys D.N. Angel Variety Programs * Kaiun Nandemo Kanteidan（ ） * Ariehen World（ ） * Yarisugi Kozy（ ） * Japanese General Honke（ 、TV Osaka） * Chokotto iikoto -Takashi Okamura & Hong Kong Happy project-（ ） * George Tokoro's School is a place where I not tell（ ） * Takeshi's Nippon no Mikata（ ） * Moya-Moya Summers 2（ ） * Weekly AKB（ ） * Valiety 7 ** OL saw dispatch!（ ） ** Gokujou dikara（ ） ** God-Tan（ ） ** Kira-Kira Afro（ 、TV Osaka） ** Kudamaki Hachibei X（ ） * Itao Roman * Ari-Ken（ ） * Shinsuke Minami DEKO-BOKO Daigakkou（ ） * ASAYAN Travel & Gourmet Programs * Ii-tabi Yume-Kibun（ ） * Drive a GO! GO! * Saturday Special * Stay at the countryside?（ ） Music Programs * JAPAN COUNTDOWN * Enka no Hanamichi（ ） * Yan-yan Music studio（ ） Movie & Drama * Drama 24 ** Yukemuri Sniper ** Uramiya Honpo ** URAKARA ** Majisuka Gakuen ** Y. Brave and Devil's Castle（ ） * Theater Gold ** 24 TWENTY FOUR Season 5 Special Programs * Sunday Big Valiety * Monday Premiere! * New year wide Historical play（ ，Every January） * TV Champion * Wang playoff gluttony（ ） * Sumidagawa Fireworks Festival（Every July） * Billboard Japan Music Awards External links *Official Website **Corporate Information Category:Television Stations